


The Cursed Eye

by dejiko001



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejiko001/pseuds/dejiko001
Summary: The townspeople called it the all-seeing eye because they believed it'd bring bliss. However, the eye didn't bring bliss. In fact, it was a curse.One-shot: Butch x Kaoru.
Relationships: Butch/Matsubara Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	The Cursed Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga called: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z and any of its characters used in this fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This oneshot is very short, but I hope you don't mind that. I actually wrote part of this in class about two weeks ago on the second day of school. My LA teacher had us do a little bit of creative writing that day and I wrote part of this in my journal. And, well, after reading it over, I actually liked it, so I figured I may as well add a bit of ButchxKaoru in here.
> 
> Sorry if anything in the oneshot seems familiar to you. (For example, you think up of another anime/manga/show and all...) My LA teacher had us decide what to write for creative writing by rolling these dice and whatever pictures come up on it is what we're supposed to incorporate into our writing. I didn't get to finish writing all of it in my journal (so half of this is typed, half of this is actually written, but I had to edit some of the written parts to make it more ButchxKaoru-ish), but it's probably alright, I guess, since I'm satisfied with this outcome (even though I couldn't incorporate all of the symbols, but oh well).
> 
> The only symbols that I could remember from the dice are: a magic wand, an apple, flowers, an arrow pointing to the upperright, and an eye. There are others, but I just can't remember them. -shrugs-
> 
> Well, anyway, take note that this won't have a very good ending. Sorry if you guys don't like the ending, but I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

Apple, magic, and flowers.

One would expect that they would create an object that is happy, bringing bliss to the one that wears it. However, that isn't exactly true at all.

In fact, on the night of where shooting stars fly repeatedly across the sky is not a day for wishes to be granted, but for curses to be born nor matter what time zone you were in. Towards the direction of the northeast lays not a land of paradise, but of a desolate landscape, filled with decaying trees and yellow grass. Dark clouds would constantly fill the sky, blocking out both the sun, moon, and the stars—the very three substances that would bring light to the area. All essences of darkness would gather there, whether they be just shadows or the seven sins.

On that night, in a town in that land, the all-seeing eye was created to bring bliss to a person. Only one could harness its power for if one weak were to possess it, they would go mad and destroy themselves in the process. Because of this, no one dared to wear it. However, the all-seeing eye had a mind of its own for one day, it immediately chose its wearer: a young boy of only the age of ten that had arrived to the town only just then, having black spiky hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin.

No one at first could understand why this little boy should be the one to wear it, but after seeing the eye had fused together with the boy's original left eye and the boy did not die, the people merely decided to accept the boy as a citizen, spoiling and pampering him as much as possible, just so they would get on his good side.

Later on, the eye wrecked havoc among the townspeople. Thunderstorms would appear frequently while lightning would shoot down from the skies, destroying the architecture of the town. Rain would constantly pour, leaving the streets to slowly flood every now and then. As a result, the boy was blamed for it all. After all, he must have had the power to done this, considering of how he wore the all-seeing eye. Because of that, they would call him harsh words, from being called a freak to being called the very devil.

In the end, the boy snapped and before all of them knew it, the town was gone—destroyed in a mere instant. The boy merely looked around the area, finding that bloodied bodies covered the streets. Under the rubble of the buildings, he'd see parts of bodies—some of them were cut off. The boy merely gasped at this and dropped down to his knees, crying his heart out.

Years passed on and the boy had built a cold demeanor around him. Now at the age of eighteen, he still traveled around the world from town to town. Every now and then, he'd attract attention from women, but he bluntly rejected all of them. When that hadn't been enough, he became more cold to them, usually sending them off running away or so. He didn't mind seeing the sight of that. After all, he was used to it now.

One day, he came across a teenage girl about the age of sixteen. Now, he wasn't annoyed with her, but he found her amusing. She ended up coming along with him, even though he hadn't told a thing about him to her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually liked having her around. She was one of the few people that would let him have a little bit of happiness in his life.

And now, about a year later, she laid on the ground before him. Her skin was pale and cold whenever he touched her cheeks. His knees were on the ground, hovering over her as he started muttering to himself that this couldn't happen.

"No… God damn it, don't leave me!"

He started to scream and yell, shouting out words that she shouldn't leave him. As he laid his forehead to hers, the tears started to stream down his face silently, dropping onto her face.

"Kaoru… God damn it, don't leave me…"

He should have known that this would happen. In fact, he should have never let her come along with him. Because of her, he learned to love and what happiness felt like. He didn't want to the eye to take control of his life. All he wanted was just a little happiness and he'd be content.

Ever since he was chosen by the eye, he hated every moment he's had with it. Everywhere he went, havoc would eventually wreck upon that land and for that, he cursed the eye with all of his heart. To have this burden upon him made him believe that he shouldn't exist to begin with. The townspeople called it the all-seeing eye because they believed it'd bring bliss. However, the eye didn't bring bliss. In fact, it was a curse.

And now, the eye had now gained yet another victim: his own lover.


End file.
